Keep your heart broken
by Kami-cute
Summary: Sasuke está lejos de Konoha y de quien ama. Pero una promesa muda le hará volver. Reviews.


**:::: Keep your heart broken ::::**

Hoy se cumplía otro año. Otro año más, que se sumaba a los anteriores dos. Otro año en que Sasuke Uchiha no se encontraba en Konoha. Sin el vengador. Sin el heredero del prestigioso clan. Sin esas sonrisas irónicas. Sin esas miradas gélidas. Sin sus 'eres una molestia'. Sin él. Otro año más sin él. Otro año de martirio para Sakura.

Enfolding your love in my heart 

_By the dawn I'll be gone_

_The road keeps us apart_

_For some time I'll be gone_

Sasuke extrañaba Konoha. Pero no podía volver. No hasta que no cumpliera con su autopromesa de vengarse. Vengarse de ese que alguna vez llamó hermano. Vengarse de Itachi, para luego volver a su aldea. Volver y encontrarse con sus amigos. Con Kakashi, con Naruto, pero especialmente, con Sakura.

Y es que cuando se fue, cuando ella le confesó lo que sentía, algo despertó. Una extraña sensación gratificante y especial. Algo que lo alegraba y hacía que quisiera abrazarla. Pero luego recordaba su venganza, su promesa. E iniciaba otra autopromesa. Cuando lograra conseguir su venganza, volvería. Volvería con ella. Por ella.

You promised to swallow your tears when I leave you You promised to follow the leads I will give you 

_You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter_

_You said you would long after me ever after_

Cuando se marchaba, dejándola desmayada y llorando en esa banca, le pidió silenciosamente muchas cosas. Cosas que no habría podido decirle, pero que ella seguramente las habría sabido. Le susurró silenciosamente al oído miles de promesas que quería que cumpliera. Por él. Por el amor que decía tenerle. Por todo. Pero en especial, por ella.

Le pidió que no llorara. Que se tragara sus lágrimas y no demostrara seguir siendo débil. _"Norma 25: un shinobi no debe mostrar sus emociones"_. Le pidió que siguiera su vida en torno a su ejemplo. Que no se dejara llevar por el odio. Que no se cegara en buscar una solución a todo, porque nunca iba a encontrarla. Ella no debía ser como él. Le pidió porque siempre sonriera. Porque eso era lo que mejor hacía y lo que más le gustaba a él: su sonrisa. Y quería que siguiera sonriendo. Que fuera feliz, aunque él no estuviera. Pero lo que le pidió con más esmero. Lo que más se esforzó por decir, fue lo más simple y lo más bello que pudo haberle pedido. Lo más dulce petición que pudo haber salido de los labios de un Uchiha. _"Promete que nunca vas a olvidarme y que siempre, vas a esperar a que regrese"._

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen 

_Just promise to keep your heart_

_One day I'll comeback if the doors still open_

_Just promise to keep your heart broken_

Pero el Uchiha tenía miedo. Más miedo que el que tuvo cuando vio a su clan muerto. Mucho mas miedo que cuando Zabusa y Kakashi había librado una batalla. Más miedo que cuando peleó por vez primera contra Itachi. Miedo, un verdadero miedo a perder lo único que le quedaba y que quería. No quería. Podía perder todo. Su libertad. Su prestigio. Su vida. Su alma. Pero no quería perder a la flor de cerezo. No a su Sakura.

Sabía que si ella se enamoraba de otro, no volvería a sentirse bien. Se dejaría morir si ella se iba de su lado. No podría seguir viviendo. No volvería a sentirse bien consigo mismo. No volvería a nada, si ella no seguía amándolo.

Ella era lo único por lo que Sasuke iba a volver. Y si ella elegía a otro, simplemente, dejaría de lado todo. Él rogaba porque ella cumpliera esa silenciosa promesa. Que no se enamorara de nadie más. Que sólo lo quisiera a él. Que lo esperara. Que se mantuviera así, con su corazón roto...para que él, cuando volviera, lo pudiera reparar.

Days go by like the wind 

_And this life is too short_

_It makes no sense to give in_

_To release you from my thoughts_

_I promised to write you, I'll always remember_

_I promised to tried to be back'til December_

_I said I must go, I must face this disaster_

_I said I would come after ever after_

Los días seguían pasando. Y las ansias del Uchiha por volver eran enormes. Ya no estaba seguro si los días pasaban rápidos o lentos. Lo que quería era matar a su hermano bastardo para volver con Sakura y decirle todo lo que la amaba. Pero temía también en ver a su hermano. ¿Y si en verdad aún no estaba listo? Tenía posibilidades de morir. Antes no le hubiera preocupado, siempre y cuando muriera luego de matar a aquel desgraciado. Pero ahora...era distinto. Si moría, no volvería a ver a Sakura. Ni a su sonrisa. Ni a sus ojos. Ni a su extravagante cabello con olor a fresas. Ni a oír su voz. No la volvería a tener con él. Pero no quería darse por vencido. No quería dejar a Itachi con vida. No quería dejar todo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera sido nada la matanza de su familia. No quería ser cobarde. No quería darse por vencido...solo para poder volver con Sakura. No tenía ningún sentido dejar todo por lo que había estado esforzándose por estar con ella. ¿O sí?

Lo único que podía hacer ahora, para intentar quitar un poco a la cerezo de su cabeza, era escribir. Escribir cuanto la amaba. Cuanto quería verla. Cuanto la extrañaba. Y cuando volviera, le daría todas esas cartas. Y le diría en persona un "te amo" nacido del corazón. Porque si no es perfecto, para un Uchiha no vale. Pero siempre que escribía, recordaba la monótona charla que había tenido con ella. Todo lo que le pidió. Y todo lo que le prometió. _"Me tengo que ir, no por gusto propio. Sabes cual es mi meta, Sakura. Quiero matar a mi hermano. Vengar a mi familia. No quiero hacer que todo lo que sufrí sea en vano. Por eso es que...cuando cumpla mi meta. Cuando logre matar a ese infeliz, voy a volver. No porque quiera seguir siendo respetado por la aldea. Ni porque quiera vivir en el recuerdo de mi familia. Sino que...volveré para comenzar un nuevo futuro. Contigo. Una vida nueva...con la persona que amo. Contigo, Sakura. Y disfrutar tu compañía. Prometo volver lo antes que pueda...prometo volver un diciembre. Para disfrutar contigo la nieve"._

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen 

_Just promise to keep your heart_

_One day I'll comeback if the doors still open_

_Just promise to keep your heart broken_

_If you just promise to keep your heart_

_Promise to keep your heart broken_

_If you just promise to keep your heart broken_

_Broken_

Recordaba tanto esa promesa que le había hecho. El volver por ella. Y pensaba cumplirla. Aunque le costase todo. Aunque estuviera malherido y solo le bastara para verla 5 minutos. No le importaba, él volvería a verla. Y le diría lo que sentía. El cuanto la amaba y necesitaba. Y el cuanto la amó y necesitó el tiempo que estuvo sin ella. Esperaba por cumplir esa promesa. Y porque ella cumpliera la suya de esperarlo. De seguirlo amando. De seguir ahí, por él. Esperaba que ambas promesas se cumplieran. Se hicieran realidad. Realmente, lo anhelaba.

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen 

_Just promise to keep your heart_

_One day I'll come back if the door still open_

_Just promise to keep your heart broken_

_Forever and after my love_

_Just promise to keep your heart broken_

Su corazón negro. Sentía como latía por ella. Y para ella. Y eso lo hacía sentirse bien. Sentirse vivo. Sabía que tenía una razón por la cual volver a Konoha. Una razón con nombre y apellido, con ojos verdes y un gracioso color de pelo. Una razón llamada Sakura Haruno. Y al diablo con los temores. Él volvería por ella. Algún día, volvería por ella. Y ella, ella...él estaba seguro de que ella cumplía su promesa. La de mantener su corazón roto, para que el lo volviera a armar. Ahora solo debía esperar para volver a verla. Algún día, volvería por ella...


End file.
